deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Lulu Barra
Lulu Barra is a survivor in Dead Rising 2. She is a Playboy model who was caught up in the zombie outbreak in Fortune City. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, except this time she helps defend the Safe House in Case 7-4: Breach. Her character model is also changed to that of Brittany Beck from Dead Rising 2. Dead Rising 2: Introduction Shortly after the outbreak, Lulu was able to evacuate to the Fortune City Emergency Shelter with several other survivors before the safe house doors were shut right after the last group, that contained Chuck and Katey, of survivors make it in. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record ;Introduction Shortly after the outbreak, Lulu was able to evacuate to the Fortune City Emergency Shelter with several other survivors before the safe house doors were shut right after the last group, that contained Frank West, of survivors make it in. ;Case 7-4 : Breach In Case 7-4: Breach, when the shelter is breached, she is seen being attacked by a crowd of zombies as she fights them off with a broomstick. Trivia * Lulu's face can be seen on the Gambling 1 magazine. * Lulu's last name is the same name given to a woman who was killed at the Fortune City Arena. * According to the game files, Lulu was supposed to be held hostage by Randy Tugman. * She is the only survivor in Dead Rising 2 who cannot be killed in the game. * Despite being a default safe house survivor, she will thank Chuck for "saving her" by saying: "You are so awesome!" or "Call me sometime!" of course, she possibly could be one of Chuck's fans. Another possibility is that she was originally going to be a survivor to be rescued by the playable character. * In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Lulu's character model is the same as Brittany Beck's (who does not exist in Off the Record). This is likely due to the contract between Capcom and Playboy expiring, in which the character Lulu could not use the Playboy model.Shui Ta, New Dead Rising 2: Off the Record screens feature photography and weapon combos, Examiner, (September 30, 2011). :*''See also: Brittany Beck#Dead Rising 2: Off the Record'' * In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, if Frank takes a photo of her, he will score Drama points for her face and Erotica points for her cleavage. * Lulu could probably be a reference to Cindy Lennox's Funny Bunny alternate costume from Resident Evil: Outbreak. Gallery Lulu save.jpg|Lulu rescued by Chuck (with hacks). Play as Lulu.jpg|Mod to play as Lulu. File:Deadrising2201010302100 2.jpg File:PlayboyBunnysurvivor.jpg|Lulu Barra File:Dr2 lulu bara by razkurdt.jpg File:LuluHeadshot.png|Mod picture PortraitLuluBarraDR2.png|Lulu's Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. PortraitLuluBarraOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in'' Dead Rising 2: Off the Record''. File:Dead_Rising_lulu_notebook.png|Notebook Entry in Dead Rising 2. Dead rising lulu full.png|Lulu in Dead Rising 2. Dead rising lulu.png File:Dead rising brittany full.png|Lula in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Alive